Crookharbor
Crooktown is a somewhat famous city where bounty hunters, theives, Khanz, rogues, and sailors usually are. Also, it is split in two sides, and is a fairly good place to live...on the west side. Background Crookharbor was founded on the rumor of gold and ancient treasure, spread by a couple of Dark Penguins several years back. However, waay before that, it was a High Penguin paradise. However,a great evil was sealed away, and let loose. The city was deserted, but many poor people just built a city on top of it about 500 years later, leading to the Crookharbor Underground. When that happened, it became a trading port and a place for rogues, theives, cheats, bandits, crooks, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and the like. Map Places XTUX and Austin.Inc XTUX and Austin Inc is located here, and many weapons and repairs are found here. The only problem is that the owners aren't very trustworthy (well, at least to the police) and they sell illegal modified Rollback Guns. EscarBOI's Hideout EscarBOI's hideout is a hideout on the very east of the town. It was named after EscarBOI, a famous gangster in the UPM. Right now, it is inhabited by a RocketSnail named Issnail, who is the boss of a small gang, and two Puffins. However, it has a secret entrance, and is generally avoided. Mershins-Kazooy Inc. Branch A large, Mershins-Kazooy Inc. branch spanning the whole length of Mershins Road is located at the intersection of Mershins Road and Kazooy Road. It was built in 2006 and houses most employees from Crookharbor. On the lower floor is a canteen which is popular among toads. Puffins usually eat in this canteen, also known as a food court. Other than a canteen, it has offices filled with cubicles, private offices, a large customer service counter and a strange library said to be the hideout of thieves. Weird! Joe's Gate Joe's Gate is the gate to the Eastern side of the town. The only problem is that Joe is an extremely tough Puffin and has a spear to back things up, so he tolls people. The only known way to get past the toll is to beat Joe in a fight, which is difficult. Zesty's Cookhouse Zesty's cookhouse is a nice restaurant in the center of the town. It serves a lot of things, but the prices are high. Not to mention that Zesty gets extremely angry when a customer gives a bad review. That frying pan hurts! Motel 10 Motel 10 is a cheap motel. It is most known for it's cream soda, and a cheap rent for the night. The motel itself is a one-storey, twelve-unit building and earns a decent sum of profit each week The Back Alleys In the back alleys, there are several Bandit Khanz that lurk around, and a couple of Dark Penguins. It's not a recommended place to go. Black market deals are also sealed in the back alleys. There used to be a number of illegal gambling dens operating at night, but this has since been eliminated after 1991. The West Side The West Side is the nicer part of town, and it is run by another mafia, the Dean Associate. Almost no crime happens there, and it actually contains a small urban housing district. Businesses are also spawning in the west side. Pinata Cantina The Pinata Cantina is a small cantina, and is well known for it's gaming machines, most notably its abundance of Snowtendo ones. The two-storey building is the place to be for entertainment. The Crookharbor Underground Nobody knows what lurks underground, but there is a street grate that can be pulled up to get in. Some rumor that its a hideout for bandits, while others rumor its a secret mafia hideout. The Harbor The Harbor is a commerce hub, and it delivers things all over the Antartic Peninsula and Pengolia. However, it has many bandits and rogues around, which makes things a bit dangerous. Approximately 300 ships enter The Harbor each day. Inhabitants This place has housed hundreds of bounty hunters, and is a well known hang out for Khanz. There are mainly Puffins, Khanz, Emperor Penguins, an occasional RocketSnail, Skuas, and the occasional Tern. Villains You can't ever be too careful in Crooktown. Nearly everyone has done a crime at some point, and there are a lot of bandits and theives. Also, the underground houses small gangs which are dangerous. Pretty much, nobody's completely good in Crookharbor. Resources You can get almost every type of weapon here at XTUX and Austin.Inc, and there is good food, lodgings, and lots of ships. Investing is also available at Crookharbor at the Mershins-Kazooy Inc., branch, which is very big for a building in Crookharbor. See also * XTUX and Austin.Inc * Dean Associate * Issnail * Joe P. Category:Rooms Category:Cities Category:Parodies